


Dog Day Afternoon

by admiralandrea



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Animal Play, Belts, Breeding, Collars, Knotting, Leashes, M/M, Public Sex, Puppy Play, Restraints, Tails, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: Master is demonstrating his puppy G-dog.
Relationships: G Callen/Sam Hanna
Kudos: 20





	Dog Day Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the knotting tag, this isn't an A/B/O fic. Matrix is a made up word for Masters and Mistresses, as I figured it was less clumsy and seemed appropriate.

G-dog waited patiently on all fours for his Master to finish getting him ready. He already wore his collar and ears and now Master was getting ready to put in the plug with tail that he wore. G-dog was excited, this was their first time at this venue and he was looking forward to being put on display by his Master.

“Alright bitch, time for your plug,” Master said as he held it up to show G-dog, who panted eagerly.

Master took his time inserting the plug, teasing G-dog with it, making his cock bounce and leak, until he finally pushed it all the way in and twisted it to make sure it rubbed across G-dog’s prostate. G-dog yelped at that and his cock leaked more pre-come.

Master chuckled and slapped his ass a couple of times, making G-dog yelp again, as the plug teased his insides. He clenched down hard, knowing it would make the tail twitch, as well as his cock throb.

“Come on bitch,” Master held up his leash. “Let’s go mingle, I can’t wait to show you off.”

G-dog scrambled off the bed and waited for Master to clip the leash to his collar. He then dropped to all fours and padded alongside his Master to the door. The hotel had plush carpets, so his knees and hands wouldn’t be sore, even though he didn’t wear the mitts and knee pads other pets did.

*

Downstairs, they made their way to the large room where the other Matrix mingled with their pets. It wasn’t just puppies here, but cats, foxes, horses and a few other animals and even some birds. 

Master led them over to the steward who was keeping a roster of people who wanted to demonstrate on the stands first of all. After a few moments, he was shaking hands, having agreed a time for when they would do their display.

While they waited for their turn, Master circulated amongst the other Matrix, chatting idly to those he recognized from previous events. G-dog remained close by his side and Master would occasionally drop one hand down to pet his head or fondle his ears. When G-dog rubbed against his leg at one point, craving more attention, Master slipped two fingers into his mouth to give G-dog something to suck on. G-dog whined but sucked happily, until a steward’s gesture indicated it was their turn.

Master led G-dog over to the stand and took his time getting him into position and correctly restrained. There was already a crowd around the stand and when Master withdrew his belt from his pants, more people quickly gathered to watch, murmurs going through the group. Master ignored them, used to the reaction and concentrated on making sure G-dog was secure and comfortable.

Satisfied, he stepped back and snapped the belt a few times, listening to the crowd settle down and G-dog’s panting breaths, before raising the belt and lashing across G-dog’s thighs. It earned him a yelp, G-dog not having expected him to go straight for such a sensitive spot. He didn’t move though, too well trained to do so and as a reward, Master struck him again in the same spot. G-dog yelped more loudly this time, but still didn’t move.

Satisfied, Master set to work covering his pet’s ass, thighs and back with a series of hard blows from the belt. G-dog yelped, whined and moaned, but stayed perfectly still the whole time. His cock was leaking copious amounts of pre-come, leaving quite a pool on the floor beneath the stand and Master was looking forward to seeing him lick his mess clean when he was done.

When he had covered G-dog in red welts, leaving the flesh swollen and tender, Master dropped the belt and stepped forward. He used both hands to rub over the sensitive flesh he’d just marked, making G-dog whine, especially when Master scratched at some of the welts with his nails.

Master’s hands landed on his pet’s ass and he massaged the firm globes for several minutes, listening to G-dog’s reactions. He could see how his pet’s hard cock bobbed and leaked and how tight his balls were, red from unreleased come. It made his own dick throb with need and Master shifted back. He wanted to unload in his pet’s ass, so he took a firm grip of the tail plug and pulled it free. 

G-dog yelped and whined, but otherwise didn’t react, even as come from Master’s earlier fucking dripped down his thighs. Master freed his cock from his pants, ignoring the increased murmuring as the crowd got a good look at him. It was a familiar reaction from strangers, when they saw his knot and the size of cock.

It took one hard shove to be buried deep in his pet’s ass and G-dog moaned loudly as Master bottomed out inside him, hips pressed up against red, swollen flesh. Master didn’t give him time to adjust, immediately starting to hammer into him with fast, hard strokes.

Master was so close to the edge, his knot quickly swelled and he pushed in deep, knotting his pet’s ass. G-dog clenched down around him and it was enough to trigger Master’s climax, making him grunt as he filled his pet with a large load of come.

Master reached down to press against G-dog’s belly, feeling it swell with his release. G-dog whined, he couldn’t come unless his Master told him to. Master wanted to see him on all fours licking up his come, so he took hold of G-dog’s cock and stroked it firmly, squeezing heavy balls with the other hand.

“Come,” he ordered, the first time he’d spoken during the scene.

G-dog yelped loudly and he bucked in Master’s grip, struggling against the restraints for the first time as he spent his load all over his Master’s hand and the floor beneath him. Master milked him all the way through, thrusting a couple of times as his own cock responded to being squeezed so perfectly by his pet’s ass. His knot hadn’t subsided enough yet for him to pull out, so they remained locked together for a while longer, until Master could withdraw.

G-dog whined, which Master knew was because he hated being empty, so he reached for the tail plug and slid it back into place in his pet’s ass. The come dripping from G-dog’s hole meant it slipped in easily and G-dog promptly gave a single bark of thanks, ass clenching on it to make the tail wag.

Master took his time removing the restraints and rubbing at G-dog’s limbs to make sure he wasn’t cramped. As soon as he was free, G-dog went to all fours and waited for his Master’s instructions.

“Clean up your mess,” Master ordered and G-dog immediately lowered his head obediently and started to lick the floor.

There was a lot of excited chatter in the crowd that was still around them, as G-dog’s head bobbed down and his red, welted ass rose in the air so he could clean up the copious pools of come on the floor. Master switched his attention between watching the crowd and watching his pet, but no-one came too close and people gradually drifted away, until it was just the two of them.

When he was done, G-dog shifted back, resting on all fours. Master eyed the floor critically, but it was clean.

“Good job boy,” he praised, petting G-dog’s head as he did so.

G-dog panted excitedly and Master clipped his leash back in place. He was well satisfied with how the evening had gone and his pet had performed well. Now they could go back to their room and relax together for the rest of the weekend.


End file.
